The present invention relates broadly to a method and apparatus for making swags for decorative partial coverage of windows, doors, stages, beds and the like and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for making an outline on a planar length of fabric of a swag body which, when folded and hung, will form a finished swag having preselected swag dimensions.
Swags are gathered, curved pieces of material that are suspended from poles or boards over a window, door, stage, or bed to drape naturally under the force of gravity to partially cover the window, door, stage, or bed. Furthermore, swags may exist singly or in multiples aligned along the partially covered structure.
While elegant and simple in appearance, swags are complex and can be very difficult to make, especially by inexperienced persons. Various methods have been proposed for educating persons in how to effectively and efficiently make swags. For example, instruction books are available which outline in text and drawings steps for making swags, but such instruction books are often very difficult for an inexperienced person to understand and the significant features of the drawings and text are often unappreciated. Consequently, attempts at forming swags by inexperienced persons with instruction books result in large amounts of wasted fabric and time.
Another method that has been developed in swag construction is the use of mechanical jigs. For example, a mechanical jig known as a "Swag Master" was once manufactured by OB/MASCO. This mechanical jig was very complex and consisted of a plurality of bowed, upstanding arcs aligned in a progressive, radially extending manner for placement of fabric around the arcs for gathering and cutting into a swag. Essentially, the swag was formed about the arcs and then cut to conform thereto. Such mechanical jigs have not been widely received in the industry because of their complexity, awkwardness in handling, and high manufacturing costs. Likewise, mechanical jigs have not been used by inexperienced persons for the same reasons.
Yet another method that has been developed--and perhaps the easiest before the present invention--includes the use of paper patterns. Fabric is placed flat on a surface and overlaid by a paper pattern corresponding to a desired swag body. The edges of the pattern are then traced to form the outline of the swag body. Moreover, the fabric can be folded about a center axis, wherein the pattern outlined will correspond to one-half of the swag body including one-half of the top and bottom of the swag body and a complete side thereof. Alternatively, the fabric can be laid flat without folding, wherein the pattern outlined will correspond to an entire swag body including the entire top, entire bottom, and complete sides of the swag body.
While paper patterns are typically easy to follow by inexperienced persons, only one size of swag and only one style of swag can be formed from any given paper pattern. Computer programs are available for printing patterns based on the desired size and style of swag. However, the printout of swag patterns requires a plotter because of its size, and plotters are very expensive and are often found only in engineering firms and very rarely in small or medium size businesses, let alone in the home. Furthermore, paper patterns, whether printed or purchased, are easily torn and ruined by inexperienced persons. Consequently, paper patterns have represented only a limited solution to facilitating swag construction by inexperienced persons.
There thus remains a need for a simple method and apparatus for making swags, even by inexperienced persons. Moreover, there remains a need for such a method and apparatus which will accommodate the making of both various sizes of swags and various styles of swags.